This invention relates to an apparatus for providing security to a plurality of drawers contained in a drawer-support cell. More specifically, the invention comprises a pair of insert guides, which are inserted within a drawer support unit, which rails slidably receive a security panel which, when used in combination with a locking device, precludes all individuals other than the individual with the key to the locking mechanism from removing the security panel and having access to the contents contained within the drawer.